Strato-Viper
The best secret agents in the world work for private corporations as industrial spies simply because “big business” pays better than any government. Cobra can attract some of the best pilots from all over the globe to join the air wing of the Cobra Legions, known as the Air-Vipers, by doubling and tripling their salaries. Air-Vipers are formidable opponents but the STRATO-VIPERS are the “crème de la crème.” To qualify as a STRATO-VIPER, a candidate must first be an Air-Viper with 1,500 hours logged in flight time. He must have a fixed-wingrating up to four engines, combat experience, an impeccable security clearance, and be willing to undergo the surgical procedure necessary to make him more resistant to hypoxia, hyperventilation and other decompression sicknesses that can affect a pilot above Armstrong’s Line (63,000 feet). History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: The first Strato-Viper was hated by his fellow Cobras, thanks to the extreme arrogance he showed over being stronger and more skilled. He first encountered the Joes in a dogfight against Ace in his Sky-Striker and Slip-Stream in his Conquest X-30. The Joes shot down his plane, forcing the Strato-Viper to crash-land in the ocean. He may have survived his ordeal if a certain ground mechanic who hated the Strato-Viper had not removed the tool that lets a pilot break out of his jammed cockpit. After the loss of the first Strato-Viper, Cobra trained many more. Unfortunately, most of them are just as arrogant as the first. MUX History: STRATO-VIPERS remain the “crème de la crème” of the Cobra Air Forces (although AVACs think otherwise). Strato-Viper Seven-Nine-One, very involved with R&D, was assigned to Project: Nightlash in 2010, but was subsequently shot down and never recovered alive. OOC Notes Unlike most Viper types, Strato-Vipers are NOT available as DCs. Because of the high stats required to be a Strato-Viper, they need to be apped as full OCs (although the FC app can be used for a Viper with basic Strato-Viper stats). Strato-Vipers can go on to become Astro-Vipers or Star-Vipers. Category:FCs Logs Notable Strato-Vipers * Nightgaunt * Strato-Viper 1 - The First - One of many pilots of the Night Raven spy plane. A Strato-Viper must first be an Air Viper with combat experience and must undergo a surgical procedure that makes him less susceptible to the stress of G-forces and extremely high altitudes. The first Strato-Viper was hated by his fellow Cobras, thanks to the extreme arrogance he showed over being stronger and more skilled. He first encountered the Joes in a dogfight against Ace in his Sky-Striker and Slip-Stream in his Conquest X-30. The Joes shot down his plane, forcing the Strato-Viper to crash-land in the ocean. He may have survived his ordeal if a certain ground mechanic who hated the Strato-Viper had not removed the tool that lets a pilot break out of his jammed cockpit. After the loss of the first Strato-Viper, Cobra "created" many more. * Strato-Viper 212 * Strato-Viper 791 - Worked with James Ritter on Project : Nightlash. Killed by Nightlash while attempting to initiate a failed coup against Cobra Commander. * Strato-Viper 2100 Players Strato-Vipers are available for application as OCs (but not DCs). Gallery Strat-1.jpg strat-2.gif Category:available References * Action Figure @ YoJoe.com * Filecard @ YoJoe.com ---- Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Air Forces Category:Cobra Pilots Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Strato-Vipers